Snow White
by narnia365
Summary: ONESHOT F29D: set during survival of the fittist. what if Taylor and Eric never went to look for Melissa and Jackson found her really hurt? My first fic so be kind.


Snow White By: Narnia365

A/N: Anyone who has seen Flight 29 Down has seen the episode Survival of the Fittest, when Taylor and Eric Played Melissa's confession about how she felt about Jackson, and Melissa disappeared into the Jungle and and fell over the cliff. Well what if Taylor and Eric never went to look for her and Melissa got really hurt? Read it,itwill make since if this doesn't.

She couldn't believe What Taylor and Eric had done, now Jackson knows everything. Melissa just ran as fast as she could until she reached an edge of a cliff.

' It's so beautiful up here, nothing matters up here, no Taylor, no Eric, no plane crash, nothing'

suddenly Melissa slipped from the cliff and slides down the side, hitting a ledge, but before she could call for help a rock hit her in the head knocking her unconscious.

F29D

Back at camp Jackson started to worry about Melissa

" Come on, help me find Melissa, she's been gone to long and I'm getting worried." Jackson asked Eric.

" Why me? It was Taylor's idea."

" What was my idea?" Taylor chimed in

" If anything happens to her it will be on both your heads." Jackson walks off

" I'll help Jackson." Lex called out

" Okay come on." Jackson and Lex went off in to the jungle

" Whatever." Taylor went back to her tent.

" Melissa! Melissa!" Jackson and Lex called

They reached the cliffs edge. " whoa!" Lex found Melissa's shirt

" Melissa!" Jackson called out, still no answer, he crouched down to look over the edge. There was Melissa.

" Melissa can you hear me!" still no answer. " Lex go get Nathan and Daley and some rope, I thinks she's hurt."

" Okay." Lex ran as fast as his little legs could carry him back to camp.

" Hang on Mel, I'm coming." Jackson took his life in his own hands and climbed down the cliff. Once he reached Melissa he tried to wake her up.

" Come on Mel wake up."

Mel's eyes flattered open " Hi Jackson" she said slowly before she passed back out.

Back at camp, Lex grabbed the rope and found Nathan and Daley

" Lex what's wrong?" Daley asked

" It's Melissa she's hurt come on!" Lex lead them back to where he left Jackson

" Jackson where are you!" Daley called

" Down here with Melissa! Hurry she's look like she's hurt bad."

Nathan and Daley tossed down the rope to Jackson, he tied it around himself and Melissa and climbed back up the cliff with Nathan and Daley pulling the rope. Once back at the top

" We need to get her back to camp." Jackson picked up Melissa and carried her back to camp bridal style.

Once back at camp, They laid Melissa in the tent.

" What do we do Lex?"Jackson asked

" I don't know for sure, just keep her hydrated and cool, and we wait."

Just then Taylor and Eric walked up

" What happen?" Taylor asked

Jackson turned around " This all because a shirt."

Taylor walked out of the tent and sat on the log, she couldn't believe wait happen to Melissa.

Jackson stayed with Melissa long after everyone went to bed.

"Come on Mel please wake up." he didn't know what else to do, then he thought Snow White, it was Melissa's favorite story,maybe if he kissed her she would wake up, it was worth a shot Jackson lightly kissed Melissa on the lips, but it didn't work. He need to stretch, so he walked out side and looked at the moon remembering how before Eric got hurt yesterday she was trying to tell him something. ' You are so stupid Jackson' he thought.

" Don't let anything happen to her she's to good a person." Jackson walked back to the tent and watched over Melissa tell he himself fell asleep.

End of Day 5

F29D

Morning of Day 6

Melissa finally came to and saw Jackson sitting in the corner of the tent asleep. Soon she remembered seeing Jackson's face on that ledge.

" He saved me' she thought and a kiss she remembered a kiss " he kissed me" she said out loud. Melissa lightly kissed Jackson on the lips as he came to.

"Hi." she said

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

" Better thanks to you."

Don't worry about it. Wait did you kiss me?"

Mel wrapped her arms around is neck and whispered in his ear, " Guess I'm prince Charming." Melissa began to laugh

" So that makes me Snow White."

The End

A/N : This is my first fic so please be fair.


End file.
